


Christmas Morning

by squibungus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its fuckin chrimas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: do not wake your boyfriend up at 5 in the morning. it wont work.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas Morning

“Kiryu…! Kiir-yuuu…!” Chiaki shook the sleeping ogre’s shoulder. “Kiryu...wake up…!” Kuro grumbled, before settling back down. Chiaki pouted, and shook the other again, growing impatient. “Psst...c'mon...wake up already…!”

“Nnooo…” Kuro batted Chiaki’s hand away, although the attempt was sleepy and futile. “M’still sleepin’...”

“No you aren’t! You’re talking just fine!” Chiaki stopped whispering, intent on getting the other man awake. “Merry Christmas Kiryu!” 

“...What time is it?” Chiaki leaned over Kuro, who sighed. The brunette grabbed the clock to turn it towards him. 

“Well Kiryu! It’s ten after five on this fine Christmas morning. I think it’d be great the start the day off early and bri-”

“...Morisawa…” Kiryu groaned, and furrowed his brows. “You woke me up, at five in the damn morning. Are you twelve or somethin’?”

“I don’t believe I am!” Chiaki barked out a laugh as he leaned back. “Come now, Kiryu! We should start the day off right with-”

“Fuuuck no. Goodnight.” Kuro rolled over, facing away from Chiaki. He frowned. 

“Kiryu. Kiryuuu.” He shook the redhead’s shoulder again. “...Fine. I’m gonna go wake Takamine…!” Chiaki didn’t make it halfway out of the bed before there was a hand on his wrist. Kuro had turned back towards Chiaki, and grumbled out again. 

“Leave the kid alone. C’mere.” He tugged at the other’s wrist. “Just lay with me a lil more...y’don’t gotta get up early on Christmas, dumbass.”

“But you’re supposed to greet every day with-”

“I promise nobody’ll care if you wait ‘till the sun actually rises. Lay down.” Chiaki complied, and Kuro pulled Chiaki towards him. 

“Fine Kiryu...you can get another hour. But then we’re waking up Takamine and opening gifts!”

“So _that's_ what this is about...I knew you just wanted somethin’.” 

“Th-That’s not all of it, of course! I just thought that maybe we should-!”

“Yer yellin’, and it’s 5 a.m. Can we pleease just sleep a bit longer?” Kuro rested his head near the brunette's neck, and let out a sigh. 

“Yes...I guess we can.” Kuro wrapped his arm around Chiaki, and the other let himself settle in.


End file.
